Wound closure and control of bleeding are critical steps in surgery and wound repair. The goal of this Phase I project is to develop a strong, safe, easy-to-use, biocompatible, and degradable bioadhesive for surgical procedures requiring tissue sealing and closure. This bioadhesive will have the potential to streamline common surgical techniques as well as provide new technology in areas such as organ hemostasis. The following specific aims will achieve our overall goal: l.) Optimize the formulation of the bioadhesive and develop a delivery device. 2.) Evaluate the biocompatibility and toxicity of the bioadhesive using in vivo models. 3.) Assess efficacy of the bioadhesive on wound repair during surgical procedures involving incision closures, parenchymal organ hemostasis and bone repair. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The current U.S. market for wound closure and hemostatic agents in humans and animals exceeds $1 billion annually. and over 25 million surgical operations are performed per year. A strong. biodegradable tissue adhesive would reduce the cost of health care and benefit patients.